


Big Day

by estella_c



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estella_c/pseuds/estella_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene for "William."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Day

William loved bath time. Scully powdered and diapered him with care and put on the triceratops jammies he seemed to prefer. The evening after she put him down stretched endlessly, and when she tried to watch a classic movie her stomach churned. 

She turned it off and went to bed. Hour after sleepless hour. She'd known that would happen. Twice she went to look at her baby. No drugs. She had to be clear. She considered a glass of wine. No, not that route. Please, she prayed to her saints and ancestors.

She remembered when she'd prayed to God.

When she fell into an early-morning fever dream she saw a small, vicious alien riding on William's mobile. She woke to sunlight and immediately had a photosensitive headache. She dressed William and sang to him.

What was that film. Citizen Kane. Mother of mercy.

At ten o'clock the social workers were at her door.


End file.
